


只是车

by yezijunsang



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Legolas/Thranduil - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezijunsang/pseuds/yezijunsang
Summary: 只是车为什么要选那么多东西





	只是车

“你和我一个房间，莱戈拉斯。”

“好啊，瑟兰迪尔先生。”

瑟兰迪尔在知道这个房间安排的时候差点就从座椅上跳了起来，老天啊，他要和一个alpha新生住在一个房间里了?

这里是箩林学院，一所顶尖的alpha学院。而作为omega的瑟兰迪尔是怎么进来的——可能是因为他那无心的伪装和不俗的能力。从小服用隔离剂的他平日里已经失去了omega的那股香甜气息，冷酷强韧的他自然被他人视作一位自控力极强的alpha,因为omega通常不会像他这样体能强魄，还有着高超的学术造诣。

这个社会本就没有给omega设立过大学，他们读完高中便可以安心找个alpha度完余生，甚至他们就可以不用读书，只需要会带孩子做家务就好，一些人只把omega当做繁衍后代的工具。简直太不公平了!瑟兰迪尔这么想到，在他性别分化之前他就是这么想的，于是当他知道自己是个omega后，他也只是继续自己的目标去顶尖的学院当一名教师。

然后一切也都与自己设想的一样，除了有那么点小岔子。

瑟兰迪尔作为一名教师，早已习惯了被学生们所注视，但他却被一双眼睛盯得后劲发毛，那是谁来着?瑟兰迪尔思索着，嘴上仍旧在讲着千篇一律的题目，噢，莱戈拉斯，那个来了一个礼拜的转校生。

现在那位眼神如猎鹰般的学生正笑得像只二哈一样答应下和瑟兰迪尔住在同一件房，不过瑟兰迪尔还是能闻到他身上有些刺鼻的味道，不是信息素不好闻，是因为里面危险的预示太浓重，清醇的酒香里暗藏刀锋，似乎每一个举动都暗藏着深意。

郊游的房间在一个月前早已分配好，瑟兰迪尔特意与校方说明自己想一个人一间房，他胡诌说自己不想在发情期的时候和别的alpha打起来，于是全校只有他是独享一件双人房。可这位转校生是一个礼拜前突然来到，自然而然的，就和落单的瑟兰迪尔在一起了，没有其余房间。

瑟兰迪尔当然拒绝，不过并没有什么用。他后来思虑一番也就放任了，反正都在alpha堆里混这么多年过去了，一个晚上也算不了什么。

 

傍晚，他们到达了酒店。

“安顿好了六点到餐厅吃晚餐。”瑟兰迪尔像布置任务似的说到。

“知道了，老师。”莱戈拉斯报以百分百的热情回复道，就像是个乖学生。

整个餐厅望去似乎已经被箩林的人占满了，瑟兰迪尔挑了角落里余数不多的一桌空位落座，莱戈拉斯本想径直走到阿拉贡一行人身边，结果看见孤零零的瑟兰迪尔后又坐到了他的对面，瑟兰迪尔瞥见一句不吭就坐到对面的莱戈拉斯不禁诧异却也没说什么。

“老师，我能问您个问题吗?”莱戈拉斯咽下嘴里那丝丝分明的牛排。

“问。”瑟兰迪尔用手帕擦了擦嘴边不存在的酱汁。

“您知道羊是怎么安然无恙躲过狼口的吗?”

“你该去问生物老师。”

“人家说这是哲学问题。”

瑟兰迪尔认真思索了会，“草食动物和肉食动物间并不只是弱肉强食。”

“那么羊是怎么混入狼群的呢?”

“既然要混成肉食动物，那么羊就得改变吃食，连同类都不能放过。”

“但这也不能保证它自己不被当做食物啊?”

“它得表现出凶狠，让狼知道它不是任人宰割的。再加以好处，献上猎捕的肉食，与他们混为一体。”

“哦，好。”莱戈拉斯笑的像一个虚心求教的学生得到了他满意的解答。

他拿起空了的餐盘又去挑了些吃食，三块还在滋着油的小羊排。

瑟兰迪尔小口的吃着鸡熏肉感觉后颈有些发毛，alpha信息素里的刀锋将矛头全都指向了自己，他希望这只是自己的错觉，况且，这小屁孩笑的还是挺蠢的。

蠢个鬼!几个小时后的瑟兰迪尔后悔道。

吃完晚饭，年级组长在小型舞台上拿着话筒说道，“明天早上七点半在大厅集合，记得不要迟到，不然…你就在酒店里睡一天吧。”

“我宁愿选择在酒店里待着打游戏……”

“要不我们明天别去了去游泳吧?”

“可能睡觉都比这有趣。”

底下玩笑的声音此起彼伏而且非常响亮。

回到房间，莱戈拉斯非常大方的走进浴室洗澡，瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯出来后犹豫再三还是进去了，洁癖让他一天不洗澡也不能忍受。

Alpha的味道溢满了整个热腾腾的浴室，瑟兰迪尔打开排风机关上浴室门，一副漫不经心的样子走到书桌边上，拿起茶杯慢慢喝了一口又随便翻了翻桌上的杂志，期间莱戈拉斯一直趴在床上借着床头的灯光写作业，“老师，这本大后天要交吗?”

“我上课的时候说过。”

“我在后排没听清。”

“要交，为什么不交?”

“答案找起来太烦了……”

“如果你背出来的话一个小时就能写完。”

“哦……”莱戈拉斯撅起嘴巴看上去很乖，看上去。

他又重新看起历史大事年表寻找答案。哦，对了，瑟兰迪尔是历史老师，修过哲学。

五分钟过去，瑟兰迪尔又踏进了浴室门，将门反锁，等再踏出来，他就进狼窝了。

那股alpha的酒香味铺天盖地侵袭了他的每一个毛孔，从鼻腔刺激进大脑皮层。头晕，“啪嗒”，瑟兰迪尔腿一软跪倒在了地上，他扶着门框支撑自己不完全跌下，半虚的眼睛抬起来望见了立在自己面前的莱戈拉斯，虚晃着影子，鬼魅极了。

“老师，您的狼皮应该披严实点，我问见您的肉香味了。”

莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔沐浴的时候疯了似的释放出自己隐忍了许久的信息素，他是故意的，他饿了，他想猎食。他从见到瑟兰迪尔的时候就对这条藏在狼群里的白羊产生了极大的兴趣，他能闻到瑟兰迪尔身上的毒药味，淡淡的、沁人心脾，却能直击到令你上瘾的契机。

“隔离剂对我没用，您离我百米远我都能闻见。”

莱戈拉斯握上瑟兰迪尔的手腕，这么浓烈的alpha信息素对一位未被标记过的omega是致命的，瑟兰迪尔现在一点反抗的力气都没有，头脑像被灌了水银似的又僵又沉，“不要……”，本能的反抗和柔软，因为他是omega.

莱戈拉斯将瑟兰迪尔横抱而起，身子又软又烫，莱戈拉斯大胆的吻上他沁出薄薄汗液的额头，“您会喜欢我的，不过我想这样应该直接点，alpha与omega，就应该这样的。”

瑟兰迪尔无意识的把头靠在莱戈拉斯的肩上，晕晕乎乎说:“不是的……”

莱戈拉斯停下，“那应该怎么样?如果我说我想追你你会不会把我赶得远远的?还会踹我?”

“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔迷糊道。

“所以，这样更好。”莱戈拉斯的笑容是不寻常的狡黠。

他把瑟兰迪尔放到床上，小心翼翼把他的脑袋放在枕头上，“那么，请让我享用你吧。”

窗外的月色皎洁，天空干净的没有一片云，清澈的群星闪烁，还有万物俱寂的宁静。

那一切，都被一扇玻璃窗户隔绝在外面，室内的信息素浓重的醉人，辛辣的龙舌兰和雨后的泥土芳香混为一体，调制出了一味银色龙舌兰。

瑟兰迪尔已经被迫发情了，莱戈拉斯爬上那张不算小的单人床撑在了瑟兰迪尔的身上，望着神智不清的瑟兰迪尔不满意道，“我不喜欢懒洋洋的小猫咪啊，老师你有带抑制剂吗?”

瑟兰迪尔蹙眉半眯着对不上焦的眼睛望着顶上的吊灯。

“抑制剂，在哪?”莱戈拉斯像在照顾一个婴儿，不过这个比喻相当不恰当。

瑟兰迪尔好像听懂了，“箱子，拉链……”

莱戈拉斯也断断续续听了个明白，他打开瑟兰迪尔的行李箱，里面只是几套衣服和文件，在隔层的拉链里有一个小铁盒，上面印刷的是泰文。

他端来一杯温水放在床头柜上，把口服的抑制剂给他喂下，“您该不头疼了吧。”

口服抑制剂见效并不迅速，瑟兰迪尔半晌只是靠在莱戈拉斯滚烫的怀里，当然他的血液是沸腾的，火烧火燎的像在熔炉里，大脑清醒的比身体要早些，“滚。”半晌就这么一个字。

“不可以。”莱戈拉斯依旧抱着他。

“你犯法。”瑟兰迪尔的声音像飘在风里一样轻柔。

“是你先勾引我的。”莱戈拉斯义正言辞，带着显得有些城府的笑容。

“什么意思?”瑟兰迪尔的青筋暴了起来，就算服下抑制剂，可这萦绕在房间里的信息素和身后的那位alpha都让他腿脚发软，于是乎这就造成了他头脑清醒却又意识到自己的身体还在渴求。

“您丝毫都没有掩饰过自己的信息素。”莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔的耳边说。

“我根本就没那东西。”瑟兰迪尔柔软的长发全都贴在了莱戈拉斯的胸口。

“可能您闻惯了?”

“隔离剂早就把我的信息素冲没了。”

“噢不，你每天走在学校里对我来说简直是个活春药。”

两朵红云飘上瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，不知是气的还是羞的，但实在的是瑟兰迪尔现在很想打趴莱戈拉斯。

瑟兰迪尔还是保持着冷淡，虽然他早就被信息素刺激得裤子全都湿了，“所以你现在想实施自己的性幻想了吗，同学?”

“没错，我亲爱的瑟兰迪尔，我的确我幻想很久了。”

他这才发觉顶在自己股间的硬立是什么东西，可也只是软着身子靠在莱戈拉斯怀里。

这是瑟兰迪尔陌生的，他想摆脱身上的燥热感却只是越来越虚脱，越来越饥渴。omega…生来就这样吗?逆转不了吗?只是个生育工具?瑟兰迪尔可悲的想道，就算把自己包装的再好爬的再高到头来也只是个物件，被人拿来随意把玩。

莱戈拉斯一只手握住瑟兰迪尔的两只手腕呈拥抱的姿势，另一只手则向下滑去伸进他的丝质睡裤里。

湿热的不成样。

“别标记我，剩下来随便你。”瑟兰迪尔的眼眸水润，说出口的话语还是平淡。

“我想追求你。”莱戈拉斯的手握住瑟兰迪尔软榻着的性器。

瑟兰迪尔皱起眉头打了个激灵，他下意识张开嘴巴却不出声。

莱戈拉斯开始有规律的抽动起来。

瑟兰迪尔趁呼吸间赶着说:“你要是……真想追求…嘶…你就不应该……这么对我。”

“你得让我暂时标记你，那样才能让我安心你不被别人抢走。”莱戈拉斯发誓这都是肺腑之言。

他的指甲刮过性器的马眼。

瑟兰迪尔闭上嘴巴从喉间发出一声闷哼，袅绕在“咕叽”水声中。

“你这……什么鬼逻辑。”瑟兰迪尔绷紧了双腿。

“不好意思，我占有欲比较强。”莱戈拉斯顶了顶胯。

瑟兰迪尔就算服了抑制剂也要被龙舌兰味的信息素熏醉了，又不是真酒精，怎么就晕乎乎的呢?

“我是个孤儿，很怕丢失，你知道吗?”莱戈拉斯姿势未变把瑟兰迪尔压到了床上，他用膝盖去撑开瑟兰迪尔的双腿让他跪趴在床上，自己就在他背后隔着两层布料紧紧抱着他，就此填补心里缺失的安全感。

瑟兰迪尔因为动作中莱戈拉斯手上加大的力度泛起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，“哈……”忍不住的叫喊。

“你知道孤儿院里的omega会怎么样吗?”

“……可想…而知。”瑟兰迪尔咒骂为什么在床上还要有那么多话。

“他们会被轮奸的。”莱戈拉斯忽的停下手上的动作，拥抱也宽松了，他想起了那些晦涩的童年。

“像现在这样?”瑟兰迪尔用脸抵着床单喘着气。

“不，那可比这恐怖多了，我不想让你受那罪。”莱戈拉斯略显惊悚的吞了口口水，“护工们根本不管。”

“你也是轮奸他们的一员?”

“不，当然没有，我那时没有当恶人，但也没有做圣人去救他们，我只是……看着、听着，那些血红和惨叫。”

“那你现在就当恶人了?”

莱戈拉斯在黑暗边缘回过神来，“没有啊，我只是在追求你。你看别人都闻不到你的信息素，我们是不是天生一对命中注定?”

“追求不等于强奸。”

“相信我你会喜欢的。”

莱戈拉斯放过勃起的性器在瑟兰迪尔迷茫间毫不费力的脱下了他的裤子，圆润的臀部亮着诱人的水光，瑟兰迪尔趴在床上，没释放的性器憋屈的他像腹中有团火焰在灼烧，每一处的感受都清晰极了，手腕也被莱戈拉斯惊人的力气抓的生疼，他后悔还不如任由发情的欲望抵满全身，现在就不会感到羞涩和恶心，权当做了场梦。

莱戈拉斯放开瑟兰迪尔的手腕架起他没有一点赘肉的腰肢，隔着自己的裤子在不断流下液体的穴口摩擦。

就像动物在交媾一样，瑟兰迪尔想到些不好的画面，他把头埋进撑在床上的臂间，现在的自己就像一只发情的母狗，这种感觉让他即恶心又痛苦。

Alpha的气味在一点点攻略城池，抑制剂的防护盾也被一点点在消磨，自身的情欲正慢慢侵袭着神经末梢，想要，想要把潮湿的地方填满，想要被包裹被霸占。

忍的难受，瑟兰迪尔咬住下唇放低自己的腰，浑然不知这却抬高了自己的臀部，做出像在邀请的姿势。

莱戈拉斯前端的布料已经被淫液浸湿，湿哒哒的裤子勾勒出挺立的形状，他的舌头舔过嘴唇，看着眼前迤逦心里头发痒，“我…要进去了。”

瑟兰迪尔本能的向前爬动，他从没有被这样对待过，也从没有体验跟欲望博弈过，战胜未免太难。

“不要动。”莱戈拉斯命令道，鼻翼间叹出粗气，可能是因为自己信息素压迫性太强的缘故，他闻见身下人倏然加重的草腥气，omega的信息素再加上那若有若无的奶香味让莱戈拉斯想到了一盘蔬菜沙拉，他恨不得吃抹干净。

“别碰我。”像是要哭出来了一样。

“我会轻的。”莱戈拉斯承诺道。

他抵在穴口一动不动仿佛是头在蛰伏的雄狮，也在等着瑟兰迪尔的反应，良久，他等到了瑟兰迪尔难耐的轻哼。

性器猛然撑开紧致的洞穴，瑟兰迪尔的瞳孔不自然的放大收缩，他尝到了甜头，又不满足于这些。

莱戈拉斯像是感应到他内心的需求，又或者他也冒出了相同的想法，毫不满足。他一点点的嵌入，不容抗拒，一点点碾碎所有的光明与美好，暖黄的灯光打在人影上，汗水与快感随着灯光充斥整个房间。

瑟兰迪尔还是咬着下唇，悄悄泄露出的呻吟让他魅惑极了，不管是稠密的睫毛还是曲线诱人的脖颈，都是蚀骨的性感，所有人都愿意为他而死。

莱戈拉斯就是打头阵的。

“这…比我想的还要好。”他鲁莽的喘着气。

当瑟兰迪尔感受到他在自己身体里又在肿胀的时候更想死了。

“Fuck…you……asshole…”天知道脏话也能软糯糯的。

“老师，注意用语，会被罚站的。”莱戈拉斯开始在里面抽动起来，他望见瑟兰迪尔抬起来的头颅，听见他一声声击到心底的叫声。

莱戈拉斯把瑟兰迪尔转了过来，脸对着脸，性器始终埋在深处。他望到了红透了的脸庞还有氤氲着泪光的湖色双眼，那轻启的朱唇想让人一吻芳泽，在朦胧的灯光下一切都与情色挂上了勾。

瑟兰迪尔望着与自己相比坚定多了的那双眼眸，是纯洁的天蓝色，但是现在正干着最龌龊的事。

“我爱你。”莱戈拉斯说道，深情款款。

龌龊吗?瑟兰迪尔扪心自问。为什么人性的欺骗、猜忌、妒忌都能拿出来光明正大的谈论，而情欲却被封在箱底被评为禁忌?alpha和omega之间除了情欲还有什么呢?那一句爱太轻松了，谁知道不是随口一说呢?太不真实，瑟兰迪尔想的有些遥远了，思绪已经飘到了从前和未来。

莱戈拉斯亲吻上瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，只是淡淡的亲吻，唇贴着唇，就像两个单纯的孩子一样。然而他的下半身却还在动作，而且越来越剧烈和热烈，瑟兰迪尔也随着一起起伏，像是海面上的波涛，澎湃且富有力量。

渐渐的，不知道谁先勾起了火，舌头缠绕在了一起，身体也缠绕在了一起，他们褪去了所有的衣物和伪装，激烈的碰撞。

莱戈拉斯将瑟兰迪尔一把抱起爬下了床，连着下身将瑟兰迪尔压到了窗户上。

瑟兰迪尔的臀部垫在大理石质的窗台上，窗户外是茂密的树林，远处黑漆漆的一片应是山峰，深知不会被看见，可他还是羞怯的红了整个身子，绯红的欲火像延伸的烈焰一样爬遍了每一个角落，美不胜收。

莱戈拉斯拥有着大获全胜的笑容，他嘬上瑟兰迪尔小颗的乳头用牙齿去嘶磨，那里的信息素很浓郁，是雨水的清甜。

瑟兰迪尔不知所措，他的每一根神经都像是被人控制了一样，下体也紧紧随着出入缩合着，欲望和渴求从体内宣泄而出，他被占据了所有。

窗户上蒸起了水雾，模糊的映出瑟兰迪尔的身形，像是罪欲的烙印。

体内的结正在形成，瑟兰迪尔慌张的将莱戈拉斯推开，可是于事无补。

莱戈拉斯没有放开瑟兰迪尔，还是一下下冲到最深处，冲到那处果核。

瑟兰迪尔的眼泪从眼角溢出，只是疼。

莱戈拉斯忍耐着，挣扎着，他不该那么做。

瑟兰迪尔的指甲嵌入了莱戈拉斯的后背，可莱戈拉斯根本不在意那些疼痛。

“别…千万嗯…不要……啊…”瑟兰迪尔抽着鼻子说。

滴答滴答的时间压在心上，莱戈拉斯闪着光的眸子最终还是黯淡下来，“好。”

他退了出来咬上瑟兰迪尔的脖子，将alpha的信息素刻入后颈上的小小腺体。

“啊!”瑟兰迪尔叫着，全身都痉挛般的发颤。

“你是我的。”莱戈拉斯亲上小小的伤痕,“再帮我个忙，好吗?虽然你可能不太好受。”嘴角勾起的笑容有点小坏。

莱戈拉斯把涨的难受却无处释放的性器抬到瑟兰迪尔嘴边，无神的瑟兰迪尔怔怔望了一眼，他想拒绝，可他拒绝不了自己的alpha，回天乏术。

他张开嘴巴从容的吞下，那上面全是自己的汁液，张到极限的嘴巴疼的很。

莱戈拉斯慢慢引导着，等待瑟兰迪尔愿意做所有。

瑟兰迪尔几乎是在强迫自己了，眼泪源源不断的被呛出，酸涩的双眼直直的望向莱戈拉斯，说不出的色情。他开了窍似的用舌头把上面的白浊全都舔舐干净，又侍弄着柱头和每一根青筋，用喉咽去刺激着自己和对方。

等莱戈拉斯射出来的时候因为没来得及移开所以喷了瑟兰迪尔一脸……

“混蛋!”瑟兰迪尔怒气冲冲的叫道。

第二天他们请了假。

晚上恢复力气的瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯的脑门上打了个大包又在他的小腿上踢了个乌青。

两个月之后，变扭的瑟兰迪尔接受了莱戈拉斯的追求，他们在一起啦。

莱戈拉斯计划通✔

End.


End file.
